Apologies
by skymateria
Summary: Happy Zemyx Day 2011 ! For DiabolicaJeevas. 3   Zemyx, yaoi lemon/lime, AU. You ok with that? GO GO GO!


**Uhm… Happy Zemyx Day, I guess? I'll admit that I threw this together quite quickly, so it's probably terrible. Don't judge me, please? ^^; I don't own anything (more's the pity), so… Yeah. Enjoy, if you want~! **

It came as both a blessing and a curse when Demyx was roused from his almost-sleep by an unexpected crash from downstairs. On the one hand, it saved him from the inevitable fate he would have suffered, had he fallen asleep at that moment; namely, rolling off of his bed and facing the wrath of his messy floor. Anything that wouldn't fit into his wardrobe (or he simply couldn't be arsed to put away) ended up here, regardless of value. A quick sweeping survey revealed several items of decent value, including a pair of rather dated binoculars which he had never, ever used, and a collection of limited edition Disney figurines. He should really do something with those, he thought fleetingly. There were also some items of lesser value, for instance a sausage which seemed to have somehow found its way up here. He couldn't help but wonder why.

…On the other hand to all this… Well, he had almost been asleep.

But the blond boy felt duty-bound to go and check what had happened, and slowly heaved himself upright, beginning to shuffle out of the room and down the hallway with minimal urgency. At least he was going. Usually, it took a combination of very extreme factors to make Demyx 'go'. But seeing as his most valuable possession of all was currently downstairs, it seemed only right that he investigated.

"Zexy?" he called, plodding down the stairs and poking his head around the living room door. The sight which greeted him was somewhat unexpected, and he did his best not to laugh at what he saw.

Zexion was lying in the middle of the floor, cheek squashed against the carpet and legs flailed out forlornly behind him; his defeated pose somehow reminded Demyx of a small, confused animal, and as he approached the little man, he had more and more trouble holding back a grin. But Zexion's expression as he looked up quickly told him he shouldn't look amused.

"Oh, good afternoon, Demyx. I'm not in your way here, am I?" he murmured, sounding irritated. Demyx decided to skirt the question by asking another, offering a hand.

"Why're you down here?"

Zexion seemed reluctant, but accepted the hand, pulling himself into a sitting position and huffing in annoyance as he gestured over his shoulder. "How many freaking times, Demyx, have I told you to tidy up your microphone after you use it? Those damn cables are a real safety hazard!"

Demyx felt a light blush working onto his face, and hung his head in a mockery of apology, still biting back giggles with difficulty. He shouldn't find his friend's anger so amusing, but… Somehow, it just…_was__**.**_ He acted like his _mother _sometimes, with his crazy needs for cleanliness and health and safety. "Awh, I'm sorry, man… I got distracted-"

"You always 'get distracted', Demyx! Would it hurt you to be a little neater, just occasionally?" Zexion demanded, scowling seriously at the younger boy. Demyx tried to sit it out with a remorseful expression, but Zexion poked him hard in the chest, wanting a response. "Well?"

"I guess not…" he mumbled, pouting; his pout was his greatest ally in these situations, after all. He knew that in the end, Zexion could never resist that sad, cheeky little face. Eventually he heard a sigh from his roommate, who spoke through gritted teeth. He'd said it all a hundred times before, but he doubted this time would be any different.

"Don't let it happen again."

But Demyx knew the battle was won, and he met his boyfriend's eyes again with a playful smile, reaching out to touch his cheek gently, liking the feel of the soft skin. "Hey, I really am sorry, right? I know I'm a lazy jerkass. How about you just tell me how I can make it up to you this time, hm?"

This seemed to snap Zexion out of his grouchiness, an instant smirk blossoming across his delicate features; Demyx had always thought there was something almost elfin about that pointed face, something unearthly… Not that it mattered what it was, really. It was hot.

He didn't really think he needed to ask what the slate haired boy had thought of, but he decided he would anyway. It was always fun to play along for a little while. Zexion always thought of the same thing, when Demyx was offering something as an apology. He let a similar smile curl his lips, too, and shot Zexion a coy look, feigning innocence. "Hm..? Did you think of something I can do..?"

The small man grinned in a way that seemed almost evil, nodding and standing up suddenly, knotting a hand in the front of Demyx's t-shirt to try and pull him up, too. "Come on, little musical prodigy. I think you know how you can make it up to me."

Demyx's eyes glittered, a distinct amount more attitude entering his green irises, obscuring any of the usual childlike sweetness in seconds as he moved just a little closer to Zexion. "Do I…? I'm not so sure."

"Yes, you are," Zexion told him matter-of-factly, tilting his face upwards just a little and taking Demyx's bottom lip between his own without asking his consent, wasting no time in setting a mood as he attacked the mulleted blond's lips hungrily. Luckily enough, Demyx wasn't going to complain; not this time, not ever.

He allowed Zexion's tongue to effectively run riot in his mouth, only making soft, submissive noises to encourage him, knowing that with Zexion, for the most part, silence was golden. Experience had taught him this, but the feel of Zexion's lips still made him quiver like a virgin, every goddamn time.

He pulled back after a moment, smirking and letting out a dark chuckle as Zexion tried to follow his face, reaching up to stroke his fingers through that secretive fringe, hiding one whole side of his gorgeous face. It seemed such a pity… But again, it was hot. That was what mattered. "You wanna take this upstairs?" he murmured, unable to stop himself groaning softly as Zexion pushed his hips forwards gently. To his surprise, the slight little male shook his head, one hand suddenly exerting pressure on his chest, pushing him back in a surprisingly insistent fashion. Diminutive as he was, the little emo hid quite a wealth of strength in his pale little body.

"Fuck that, Demyx. I want you right now, I don't have time for even one flight of stairs."

If there was one thing Demyx loved about his sexy little friend, it was his voice, always so soft and melodic. So good. Only now, the melody had turned to a rougher growl, one that set the hairs on the back of his neck standing to attention. Not the only things standing up right now, either…

And hearing such a voice say such welcome words was simply a bonus to rival all bonuses.

He fell back gracelessly into his favourite armchair, sprawled untidily across it, and even he was surprised by the urgency with which Zexion was now acting, tugging off both their trousers with frantic speed, as if he couldn't bear for them to be there any longer. It made him both excited and almost apprehensive to see his lover moving so fast, when all his usual actions were so methodical; but it sure as hell made him feel special.

Zexion took hold of his ankles, pulling one either way, so that his legs were rather oddly splayed, one foot resting on either arm of the chair. Demyx smirked, quickly getting over his surprise; they had to go somewhere, he supposed. He wriggled slightly to make himself comfortable, not remotely abashed about his positioning; Zexion had seen it all before, and the musician knew for a fact that he loved it. "Good thing I'm flexible, huh? You'd break me in five minutes otherwise…"

Zexion returned a rather predatory grin, sliding down both their underwear with practised ease. "I suppose it is, yes… And I'd not want to break you, damage you, not at all…"

Demyx laughed softly, the sound slightly strained. It had every right to be, though, what with Zexion's fingers getting busy like that between his legs. "On the contrary, my love… You tend to bash me up at least once a week, don't you, if you catch my drift..? Not that I mind it at all…"

"It's not my fault if you bruise like a peach, now is it?" Zexion murmured, but there was no indignance or frustration in his tone. Just lust and love, twined together like strands in a rope. "And I always do my best to take care of you, don't I …"

Despite everything, Demyx had to ask; he always liked just a little reassurance from his lover in intimate moments; the thought of ever, ever losing all of this brilliance was unbearable, and he had to make sure it wouldn't ever come to pass. He looked away, embarrassed by his own insecurity. "…Always will, right, Zex?"

Zexion's lustful face softened for just a moment, and he pressed his lips tenderly to Demyx's at the exact same moment as he pressed into his body, holding back instinct for just a moment; any longer would have tested him too much. But he was always happy to reassure his little godsend, because it reassured him too. "Always will, Demyx. I promise. I love you."

Demyx's eyes sparkled slightly, happily, tears collecting at the edges, one taut, trembling leg curling around Zexion's waist. He could already feel his body clenching around his senior, and knew that composure certainly wasn't going to last for long now.

"…I love you too."


End file.
